New Moon, The Way It Should've Been
by alylynn02
Summary: New Moon, only changed. Edward leaves Bella but Jacob stays in the picture a bit longer than normal. Will Edward return or will Jacob be her new love? Read this and find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining Of Heartbreak

First off, this is a Fanfiction from New Moon...I have it to where instead of Bella going to Italy to get Edward back, she stays with Jacob and Edward eventually returns and tries to win Bella back. This may also be like the original book but I have put in my own twists to the story line. I hope you enjoy it and RATE AND COMMENT!!! Thanks!!!

**The Begining Of Heatbreak**

**Bella's POV**

The day that I thought my life was over, it had only begun. But like always I am getting ahead of myself and am skipping to where you are confused. Great. Ok, let's take this back a few months to when Edward and I were still together...

"Edward, why are you taking me so far into the woods? If you wanted to go somewhere private, you should take me to our meadow." That was the first thing anyone of us had said to each other the whole trip into the thick woods next to Charlie's house. But somehow, it was still on the path back to Charlie's house. The whole way here I didnt have a good feeling about this trip. If it was like any other trip Edward and I had taken, the trip would've been talking and laughing; maybe even arguing(we only did this when we began talking about him changing me sooner than he had planned. Which was never).But this trip was different, more awkward, more silient, and that's what scared that involved Edward not talking to me for big amounts of time scared me. And this was one of those times.

There was still no answer from Edward. It had been 10 minutes since I'd said anything. Finally, after another 15 minutes, Edward stopped. Where he stopped looked like a place in my nightmares. There was nothing around us but trees and a little smushed-down grass which was the path that Edward and I had just came from. The thing that really did me in about the spookyness was that it was almost sundown and since there was only trees around that almost covered the entire sky, it made it look almost as if it was midnight. And, there was an old fallen down tree that was right through the center of the clearing in which we stood.

Edward turned to look at me. It was the first time he had this whole time. The expression on his god-like face frightened me. It was not a look I had seen him wear before. It was a saddened look mixed with anger,rage,sorrow and unhappiness, if that is even possible. But with Edward, anything was possible. In my book at least.

"Bella," he began. The way he said it made it sound like he was dissappointed in me.",what happened with Jasper was something that was one hundred precent preventable, and I should've been there to save you instead, I helped you too late."

Edward was refering to what had happened at my last birthday. When I had accidentally scliced open my finger from a simple paper cut, Jasper let his senses take control and I, of course, ended up hurt with Carlilse stiching up my arm when I got cut by glass.

"You didn't help me too late." I protested. He was trying to be kind again. "What happened with Jasper was an _accident_. Remember that Edward. It wasnt your fault." I said putting my hands on the sides of his face that way he was looking right into my eyes.

He pulled away from me and turned around. I guess what he was about to say was something that would be painful for him.

"Yes it was my fault. I should've known that he would've done this. I read his mind. I knew it was coming, and I didn't protect you properly. Bella, I love you and I always will love you. But, after what happened with James and now Jasper, I have hurt you to much. So, this is the last time you will ever see me. This is what's best for us. I don't know where I'm going, but all I know is that you'll be safe and away from me. I love you Bella, but this is something I have to do."

Those were the last words Edward Cullen said to me. He kissed me quickly on the head and took off at vampire speed.

The woods around me started spinning. My head was spinning as well. My breathing sped up, my heart started pounding in my chest. Then, I collasped. I was lying on the wood's floor. Hyperventalating, heart pounding. It had to be a dream. But I was blinking, of course, and I felt a pain inside me that I've never felt before. I had to get up. I had to get out of here. I got up. I stumbled. I fell and I think that I cut my knees and scraped up my hands as well. I could see Charlie's house. But I couldn't make it. I fell again and stayed right where I was. It was late in the afternoon and I could tell that it was because I began shivering. I didn't lknow if i was shivering from the coldness or the shock. Then, everything went black and I fell asleep.

"Bella? Bella? Are you awake? Bella?" Someone was shaking me to wake me up. My eyes fluttered open. There standing over me was Jacob Black. A person that I havent seen in what seemed like years.

"Jake?" I asked. Him being here didn't seem possible.

"Yeah, Bella. I'm here."

"What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I came to watch the Mariners. But we saw Charlie wasn't home so we looked for you. I turned around and saw you here. What happened to you?" Jake asked. His eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Edward wanted to talk to me...Then he left. He said that he hasn't done good enough protecting me. That if he left I'd be safer. So after that happened, he left and I started coming back. Then I guess this was as far as I got before I fell asleep." I explained. The whole time I did Jacob sat there nodding in agreement.

"I'm so sorry Bella," He said then he helped me up.", On the bright side you are now apart of nature." He said laughing.

"Whadda mean Jake?" I asked. He was still laughing.

"You should see you hair. It's all covered in leaves, dirt, and moss. And, your face has dirt all over it." After he finished his sentence he stopped laughing.

I started cleaning out my hair. But I was unsecessful. I was beyond just a quick pick out. I needed a shower. After giving up, and Jake laughing a few more times which just made me grimmace, I noticed something. It wasn't about me, it was about Jacob. The old Jacob Black I knew was still there but he looked different.

"Jake," I asked. ",why did you cut your hair?"

"Oh, ummm, I thought it got to long. Plus I thought I'd give a new look a try."

"Oh. It looks...nice." _Nice_. That was all I could say? But I wasn't worried about what I said, I was more worried about what Jacob had said. He seemed like he made what he said up right on the spot. I was't buying what he said. I knew there was something more. Something deeper as to why he did it. And I planned to figure it out whether Jacob Black like's it or not.


	2. Chapter 2: A Good Friend With A Secret

This is continued from my first Fanfiction New Moon, The Way It Should've Been. This is the next chapter. I love writing these and this is a way for me to experiment with the books that I love. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BOOKS THAT I WRITE ABOUT! please comment and rate!!!

**Chapter 2 A Good Friend With A Big Secret**

It has been exactly 1 week since Edward left, and there is no way that I could get over it. I've tried not thinking of him, school brought up the times in the cafeteria when he and I would have our own time to talk, then the classes we had, my house brought up the times when he'd sneak into my room when Charlie was to asleep to notice that Edward was even there. Everything that I did made me remember Edward I couldn't even drive in my acient truck without thinking of him. But there was one place on the planet that didn't make me think of Edward, La Push, Jacob and Billy Black. My second family. The last time that I saw either of them was the day that Edward left. I promised Jacob that I would visit La Push soon. It's been a week, some good friend I am.

I pulled into the drive way behind Charlie's cruiser. I was home later because I went to Angela's to watch some movies. I thought it would help me but instead we watched all romantic-comedy, and that really made me think of Edward. Then Angela thought we should watch an old Disney movie so we watched Hurcules (which made me think of Edward's god-like features) and Bambi (which made me think about what he hunts). But throughout the movies I never put up a fight and I sat through them and laughed when I needed to laugh, cry when I needed to cry, and feel pain when I needed to feel pain for a character and myself. Angela, and everyone else in the entire school, already knew about Edward and the Cullens leaving. Everyone kept saying sorry to me and hugging me. Except for Mike. He seemed glad that Edward was gone. I think it was because that way he could have his own shot at me. Which when that day comes that Mike asks me out I will calmly reject. I don't like Mike the way he likes me. He is and always be a buddy and that's how he'll stay.

"Dad?" I asked.

"I'm in here Bella." He said from the living room.

"Hey dad." I said I quickly went to the couch and sat down. He was watching the Mariners. I was suprised that Jacob and Billy weren't here.

"Hi Bells, how was Angela's?"

"Good. I needed the girl time." I lied. I couldn't tell him that I wanted to leave after the first sentence of the movie because it reminded me of Edward. Everything reminded me of Edward.

"Thats's good. Oh by the way Jacob called. He said to tell you when you walked through the door to call him. So that's it." Charlie said.

"Ok. Thanks dad. I'll call him." I got up and walked twards the phone. I also got started on dinner. I thought that if I was going to talk to Jacob, I might as well start dinner for Charlie because I knew I would be talking to Jacob for a while.

I dialed the familiar number. It rang twice then I heard the husky voice I was getting away from.

"Hello?" Jacob said.

"Hey, Jake it's me. Charlie said you called?"

"Yeah, I did. Is there anyway you can come down to La Push?" He asked. There was egarness in his voice.

"Um, yeah. Can you wait like a half hour? I'm making Charlie dinner."

"Sure, sure. No problem. See ya soon." Jake said.

"Bye, Jake. See ya soon." Then I hung up.

Charlie's dinner was ready before I knew it. As soon as it was done. I grabbed my jacket and was out the door. Charlie must have known that I left for La Push, because he didn't say a word when he walked into the kitchen. I didn't realize it, but to the ride to La Push I had butterflies in my stomach I was really excited to see Jacob. Usually when I came here it felt like anyother day. But today was different. I was egar to see Jacob and I wanted to see Jacob and, I didn't want to leave. Yet...

The usual roar of my truck must've warned the Black's that I was coming because not a second after I pulled in, Jake was at my window pulling me into a monsterous hug. Was it me or did Jake get stronger? He looked like he did, he had huge muscles and he looked like he was 20 rather than 16. And his hair. I don't think I would ever be able to get used to that. It was so un-Jacoby.

"Uhh, Jake, can't BREATHE!" I said.

"Oh, sorry, here," He sat me down."so, I'm glad you made it down here."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be here. I've missed this place. It's like my home. Everytime I'm away from here, it's like a part of me is missing." I was reffering to all the times I came here to have play dates with Jacob's older sisters while Charlie and Billy went to fish. Occasionally Jacob and I would play in the mud. But that was rare.

"I know," Jake said. "You haven't been here in months."

We started walking twards the Black house. The smell of the woods and the faded red color of the house made me feel the happiest since Edward left. We walked into the house and right away Jacob plopped right on the couch and patted the area next to him. I sat down.

"Ok...So Bella, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about something..." Jacob began.

"Mhmmm. Is this about your hair?" I asked. But I could tell by his face that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Kind of. It has more to do with me and you. But mostly me. You see Bella, my tribe is apperently decendante from wolves. But you knew that from the day you and all your friends were here at La Push last year. Anyways, that legend was accually right. It's right because well I am a wolf. Not like a regular one. I'm much much bigger. Almost bigger than a horse. Here, let me show you." He got up and started pulling me out of the door and let me go on the porch. He however, kept going until he was in his front yard. Then he transformed into the biggest/horse thing I had ever set my eyes on. He was russet colored with light red and white all over his body. He was huge, but he was my friend. My wolf friend.

I couldn't believe what I had just saw. To me it didn't seem possible. But I was a pro at impossible. I did date a vampire until he _left_.

Without thinking I ran. I ran straight to my truck and slammed the key into the egnition. The engine roared to life. I hit the gas and was out of La Push before I knew what was happening. But not before I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw a look on Jacob's face. He was hurt. He told me something that he had never told anyone, and I took off. I was discusted with myself. The whole way home I couldn't believe what I had just done. I kept arguing with myself saying that I had to go back and apologize to Jacob, but I didn't know if he would want to talk to me. Of course he wouldn't want to, the only person he told, maybe, took off right when he needed someone to confide in. I had to go see him. Explain myself. Tell him I was sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I felt horrible.

When I pulled into the driveway, Charlie's car was gone. I walked up to the door and grabbed the key from under the eave. Tapped to the door almost right in the center was a note:

Bella,

I won't be home for dinner. Billy called and wanted to go fishing. I shouldn;t be back

for a couple hours. Take care of yourself kiddo. P.s. Alice Cullen called she sounded

egar to talk to you. Love you and see you soon,

Dad.

Now, a new question popped into my head. Why would Alice call me? She left with everyone when _Edward_ left me. This was weird. I had to know what was going on. I needed to talk to Alice and I need to talk to Jacob.


End file.
